pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Billboard Hot 100
Billboard Hot 100 («Горячая сотня Billboard») — еженедельно публикуемый американским журналом Billboard хит-парад ста наиболее популярных в США песен. Фактически он является официальным хит-парадом США — самого крупного национального музыкального рынка в мире. Послужил прототипом множества аналогичных чартов, составляющихся по результатам продаж по всему миру. «Братский» хит-парад альбомов называется Billboard 200. Содержание * 1История * 2Статистика по исполнителям * 3Статистика по песням * 4См. также * 5Примечания * 6Ссылки История См. также: История и общая методика подсчёта Первоначально Billboard публиковал три различных хит-парада песен. Хит-парад Best Sellers in Stores, традиционно считающийся предшественником и прообразом нынешнего чарта, был основан на продажах синглов. Хит-парад Most Playes by Jockeys базировался на том, сколько раз та или иная композиция была прокручена на американских радиостанциях за истекшую неделю. Хит-парад Most Played in Jukeboxes рассчитывался исходя из количества заказов той или иной песни в музыкальных автоматах, которые были весьма популярны в Штатах в 1940-е и 1950-е. 12 ноября 1955 года все три хит-парада были объединены в The Top 100. Своё нынешнее название чарт получил в 1958 году, когда из методики подсчёта популярности были исключены ротация на радиостанциях и в музыкальных автоматах. Фактически, вплоть до 1998 года, хит-парад был основан исключительно на результатах продаж синглов в музыкальных магазинах США. Традиционная методика стала подвергаться критике в 1990-е годы, когда стало очевидно, что далеко не все самые популярные песни выпускаются звукозаписывающими компаниями на синглах (особенно если задачей компании является раскрутка альбома в целом). Скажем, композиция «Don’t Speak» группы No Doubt в течение 16 недель лидировала в чартах, основанных на количестве проигрываний песен на радиостанциях, но так и не была выпущена отдельным синглом. В 1998 году журнал вновь стал учитывать популярность песен на радиостанциях при составлении чарта, а слово «синглы» в названии хит-парада было заменено на «песни». С 2003 года при составлении хит-парада также учитываются результаты сетевых продаж в интернет-магазинах. В конце каждого года составляется итоговый хит-парад. Очередные перемены в методике составления чарта произошли в 2012—2013 годах. Сначала в Hot 100 стали учитываться прослушивания по платной подписке на стриминговых сервисах Spotify и Rdio, а с февраля 2013 года также просмотры на видеохостинге YouTube. В результате последнего изменения на первой неделе после него чарт возглавил трек Бауэра «Harlem Shake» — звуковое сопровождение одноимённого интернет-мема1. Статистика по исполнителям Основная статья: Список рекордов Billboard Hot 100 Архив хит-парада за предыдущие десятилетия является довольно точным показателем популярности того или иного исполнителя в США. Наибольшее количество песен на первом месте принадлежит следующим исполнителям: Больше всех песен в десятке приходится на долю Мадонны — 38, из них шесть достигли второго места, но не смогли подняться на вершину хит-парада. Первым синглом, который дебютировал сразу на первом месте, был хит Майкла Джексона «You Are Not Alone» (2 сентября 1995). Впоследствии дебюты на первом месте стали довольно обычным явлением. Майклу Джексону принадлежит и другой рекорд: пять песен из его альбома Bad были выпущены в качестве отдельных синглов и все они достигли первого места в чартах (позднее это достижение повторила Кэти Перри). Самый пожилой исполнитель, возглавивший хит-парад, — Луи Армстронг: ему было 62 года, когда в 1964 году песня «Hello, Dolly!» поднялась на вершину. Среди женщин аналогичный рекорд творческого долголетия принадлежит Шер: ей было 53 года, когда сингл «Believe» возглавил хит-парад. Уникально также достижение Элтона Джона: в промежутке между 1970 и 1999 годами не было ни одного года, когда бы его композиции отсутствовали в списке сорока лучших песен США. Самым удачливым композитором является Пол Маккартни: 32 написанные им песни возглавляли хит-парад в разные годы (как правило, в исполнении его самого либо The Beatles). Самым большим неудачником считается Джеймс Браун: девяносто девять его песен попали в хит-парад, но ни одна из них не смогла достичь самой вершины. В апреле 1964 года, в разгар битломании, The Beatles оккупировали все пять верхних позиций хит-парада. Другой пример необычайного всплеска популярности — «короли диско» Bee Gees: в течение 25 из первых 32 недель 1978 года их песни находились на вершине хит-парада (некоторые из них в исполнении других певцов). Более свежий пример — популярность Ашера, который находился на вершине больше половины 2004 года (28 недель) с тремя композициями подряд и четвёртой, выпущенной несколько позднее. Статистика по песням По состоянию на февраль 2011 года на вершине хит-парада за всю его историю побывало 1000 песен. Юбилейным тысячным хитом на вершине чарта стала песня Леди Гаги «Born This Way»23. Если во второй половине 1980-х годов редкая композиция проводила на вершине хит-парада больше двух недель (и ни одна — больше четырёх), в 1990-е годы обычной стала практика, когда каждый сингл оставался на вершине по 8—12 недель. Дольше всего первое место в хит-параде занимал сингл Мэрайи Кэри и Boyz II Men «One Sweet Day» — 16 недель в 1995—1996 годах. С 1956 по 1992 год этот рекорд принадлежал синглу Элвиса Пресли «Hound Dog» (11 недель, 1956), с 1992 по 1996 год — Уитни Хьюстон с песней «I Will Always Love You» (14 недель, 1992). Самое длительное пребывание на втором месте было зафиксировано в 1995 году (Уитни Хьюстон, «Exhale Shoop», 11 недель). Дольше всех оставался в хит-параде сингл Imagine Dragons «Radioactive» (87 недель, 2013—2014), хотя он так и не добрался до первого места (достиг № 3). Рождественский шлягер Бинга Кросби «White Christmas» перевыпускался девять раз и каждый раз попадал в хит-парад, став в результате самым продаваемым синглом в истории. Наиболее часто перепеваемой композицией является «Unchained Melody»: она попадала в хит-парад в исполнении девяти разных исполнителей. См. также * Список синглов № 1 в США (Billboard) (Синглы № 1 в 2015 году) * Исполнители, одновременно возглавлявшие хит-парады США и Великобритании Примечания # ↑''' Young, Alex. YouTube plays now a factor for Billboard Singles Chart (англ.). Consequence of Sound (21 February 2013). Проверено 21 февраля 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 марта 2013. # '''↑ Trust, Gary. Lady Gaga Claims 1,000th Hot 100 No. 1 with ‘Born This Way’. 'Billboard'. Nielson Business Media, Inc (16 февраля 2011). Проверено 29 октября 2012. # ↑ Песня Леди Гаги стала тысячным лидером чарта Billboard. Lenta.ru (17 февраля 2011). Проверено 29 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 ноября 2012. Ссылки * The week’s most popular current songs. Billboard. — Хит-парад на этой неделе. Проверено 29 октября 2012. * 1000 No. 1s. Billboard. — Список всех 1000 синглов № 1 1952—2011 годов с видеоклипами по годам. Проверено 29 октября 2012. * Music Charts(недоступная ссылка — история). Billboard. — Top-100 лучших синглов по годам. Проверено 29 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 сентября 2006. * Chart Rewind(недоступная ссылка — история). Billboard. — Этот день в музыке и хит-парады прошлых лет. Проверено 29 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 октября 2005.